Untitled'
by MouHitoriNoKei
Summary: Not too good at summaries...um...Inuyasha is stolen from the world he loves, leaving a daughter and a wife...


I started writing this fic before school ended, forgot about it, found it, and restarted. So far, I honestly don't know if I am going to continue this or not. It all depends on you, the readers. So far, you have 1 more chapter after this...if I don't get enough reviews, I will discontinue this fic...so, please R+R, and I hope you guys like. 

****

Chapter 1

"Don't be so coldhearted!" Yea, I've heard that a lot lately. My ears twitched slightly as I heard her coming closer to me. She stepped ever so gently on the hardwood floor. 

"Kagome, you don't understand. He's a savage!"

"Forget that! Denying your brother shelter is wrong and you know it, Inuyasha!" She gave me this look, this 'What the hell is your malfunction' look, and like the sad puppy I am, I hung my head in shame. "Savage or not, he's still your brother..."

"Half brother..." I correct her. "He's my half brother..." I could see the anger forming in her eyes, and at this point, I feared for my life. In my time as one of Kagome's closest allies, I've learned never to piss her off to the extent of where she would have to mutter the 'S' word. 

"Inuyasha, please, be reasonable." She came closer still and laid a hand on my chest. "Please..."

I looked at her with her pleading eyes. Damn it....Why was I such a sap? I growled under my breathe and spat out the words. "Fine...he can stay..."

With that being said, Kagome wrapped her arms around me and squeezed, me loosing oxygen in the process. "You're the sweetest, Inuyasha!" She kissed my cheek, as I stood there dumbfounded, trying not to blush. Kagome had just kissed me...Why?! Wasn't she yelling at me five seconds ago?! I'll never understand human girls...

"Can I at least ask him why?" I was desperate. I wanted and needed to know why my human hating half brother wanted to stay with me, an imperfect hanyou. It perplexed me in ways that disturbed me, so I needed an answer.

"Well, I guess there's no harm in that." I was gone before the words were spoken. I rushed out to interrogate Sesshoumaru.

He stood there, looking like he hadn't moved an inch, his eyes focused on me. Damn that stupid, smug look on his face.

"You can stay on one condition." I stared him straight in his murderous eyes and built up the courage to speak. "Tell me why!" 

With that idiotic look on his face, Sesshoumaru simply replied. "Why what?"

"Don't act stupider then you already are!"

"If my vocabulary proceeds me, 'stupider' isn't a word." (A/N: Okay, I know stupider is in fact a word, but for this fic's sake...it isn't...) Sesshoumaru didn't even look at me, in fact, he looked right through me, and this pissed me off even more then I already was. 

I was in my stance, as I reared back and glared at him with hate filled eyes. "Damn it, you overgrown hairball!!" I lunged at him with all my voice, my claws ready to dig deep into his demon flesh. 

"Inuyasha! SIT!"

"Shit..." BOOM! My face smashed into the floor, at Sesshoumaru's feet no less. I looked up at him and his eyes were smirking, laughing. Rising to my feet, I threw a look of death in Kagome's direction. 

"What the hell was that for, you bit-"

"SIT!"

I was re-introduced to the floor with a sickening thud. "Don't be so rude, Inuyasha." Kagome's cheerful vice chimed in as she turned to face Sesshoumaru with a gentle smile. "Make yourself at home."

Rising to my feet, I snarled, glaring at the foolish human in front of me. "Kagome!" I yelled, pretty much whining.

"I have my reasons, little brother." Sesshoumaru said calmly. Looking towards the door, he spoke in a calm and gentle voice. "Jaken..." With that, his amazingly annoying minion, Jaken, waddled in, dragging what seemed to be handmade carrier of some sort, made from leaves and tree bark. On this carrier lay a child. He struggled, with no help from the on looking Sesshoumaru. I was going to help him, but I figured the little moron could use the workout.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Lord?! My God! Who would refer to that giant furball as Lord? "She looks worse." A look in Sesshoumaru's eyes chilled me at that moment. For once, he was afraid. I could sense the fear running throughout his body. The feeling of fear never crossed him and now, to see it in his eyes scared me.

"Who is that? She looks so...." Kagome looked down about the child, then to me with eyes full of sorrow. I just leaned against the wall, rolling my eyes at Kagome's unappreciated kindness. 

"Her name is Rin. You remember her, don't you?" Sesshoumaru took the frail girl in his powerful arms. She looked delicate, like a porcelain doll, worn down by the world.

"Yes, I remember. What happened to her?" Kagome approached him and examined Rin's face. Her innocent little face was covered in deep gashes and fresh blood. Her hair was matted with the dried blood. Her face was pale, almost as white as Sesshoumaru's ashen hair. 

"Attacked by a shadow. The coward dare not show his face." He dropped to his knees, facing me, and he stared at me with another alien emotion, sadness. "Please, brother, I beg you. Provide me shelter until the child is well. I will leave after that. You have my word." 

A great thing it is, to see your older brother on his knees, begging for mercy. I could only look down upon him with a devilish smirk upon my face. Before I could speak around, Sesshoumaru's gentle voice spoke up.

"If the answer is no, I don't need any of your inane insults." Said the furball.

"Who said I was saying no? Of course you can stay!" What the hell did I just say?!

"Thank you, brother." He rose. smiling thankfully. I growled under my breathe as Kagome smiled with satisfaction. I was tricked again...

"You're such a puppy sometimes, Inuyasha..." She kissed my cheek again and showed Sesshoumaru to a spare room in the small cottage we inhabited. I used the room to nap in....Damn him...


End file.
